The present invention relates to an interface and a circuit arrangement, where digital image data are transmitted to a holographic encoding unit or to a holographic display device which comprises a holographic encoding unit. The image data are generated from video sequences. An encoding unit then generates complex hologram values and/or encodes the pixel values for a holographic display device based on the transmitted data. An encoding unit is for example a dedicated computing unit.